jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy
Artikel fortsetzen Dieser Artikel steht nun schon seit dem 23. Oktober unter dem Bearbeitungssymbol. Ich will dich ja nicht hetzen Ben Kenobi, aber ich würde ihn ganz gerne mal lesen. Wann kannst du ihn denn in etwa fertigstellen? :) E.B 16:28, 11. Jan 2007 (CET) :Tja... das ist so ne Sache. Vielleicht werde ich meinen Jaden Korr Artikel ein wenig kürzen (auf das Wesentliche der Handlung) und dann die ursprüngliche Version der Handlung hierein kopieren. Wenn du allerdings gerne selbst den Artikel schreiben möchtest, darfst du dies gerne tun. Oder vielleicht können wir da zusammenarbeiten. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:14, 11. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Übrigens, wo ihr grad drüber sprecht, der Artikel zu Visas Marr ist auch schon ziemlich lang unbearbeitet geblieben ;) Ich will dir echt keinen Vorwurf machen Ben Kenobi, ich wollte dich nur noch mal dran erinnern :) Xargon 17:17, 11. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Das mit JK III könnte ich übernehmen, dann hättest du mehr Luft, Ben. MfG Kyle 16:59, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Vielleicht mach ich mich hier auch mal dran, aber dann werde ich auch die Struktur ein klein wenig verändern, um dem Rechnung zu tragen, dass immer abwechselnd die Missionen in den Phasen aussuchen kann und danach wieder Pflichmissionen bekommt... Pandora 22:06, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) JK "III" Jedi Academy ist nicht offiziell der dritte Teil. Doch meiner meinung schon! --Der Heilige Klingone 15:27, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) * Hier geht es nicht um Meinungen, sondern um Fakten! Sogar im Artikel steht, dass es nicht der dritte Teil ist, also warum ist es hier als JK III geführt? - Obi-Wan K. Admin 18:23, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Das wurde soweit ich weiss erst nachträglich hinzu gefügt, irgendjemand muss doch hier wissen was die Fakten sind Jango 18:27, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Auch wenn es nicht offiziel der dritte ist, werden viele unter jedi knight 3 danach suchen.... Inaktiver Benutzer 11:43, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Dann kann man einen REDIRECT erstellen. Gruß, Bel Iblis 15:32, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) * Um das Thema nochmal aufzugreifen: In der Vorlage steht immer noch Jedi Knigt III, ich werd das mal ändern. --Dwarf Vader 21:14, 14. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Klar, gut aufgepasst... Ist mir nie aufgefallen... Pandora Diskussion 21:29, 14. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Spoiler? Im Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen steht etwas von angeblichen Spoilern, allerdings ist das Spiel schon ewig draußen. Könntest du das bei deiner Überarbeitung gleich wegmachen, Sorak? Danke. MfG Kyle 18:16, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Stimmt ist ziehmlich lange draussen! Sollte man eigendlich wegnehmen, es sei den es gibt etwas was nicht auf Deutsch bekannt ist! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:21, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS: Ich war der Kerl der dich letztens bei ICQ geaddet hat, wusste aber nicht wie ich dir sagen konnte das ich das war Kyle! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:21, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Demo Hallo, gibt es für das Spiel irgendwo eine Demo zum Download?--Opi-Wann Knobi 15:59, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Das mit der Demo hat sich erledigt, mir gefällt das Spiel sehr gut und ich würde es mir gerne kaufen, einziges Problem: Im Laden habe ich es nicht gefunden und bei Amazon wurde das Spiel (gebraucht, wie neu) für 99,99€ verkauft! Bei Ebay sah es viel besser aus; für 1 Dollar-Cent Sofort-Kaufen. Leider habe ich keine Dollar. Bild:;-).gif--Opi-Wann Knobi 14:37, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Du kannst aber mit PayBal bezahlen, dann wird es von deinem Konto abgezogen und in Dollar auf dem vom Verkäufer gebucht. Du musst natürlich beachten, dass du Porto bezahlen musst. Bel Iblis Disku 14:48, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Im deutschen Ebay findet man das aber auch für deutsches Geld... Pandora 22:02, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Du musst dann auch Zoll bezahlen Jango 12:01, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: Ich wills mir mal auch bestellen nur bei amazon gibs das nicht mehr, ebay is doch eh blöd und im laden haben wirs eigentlich auch nich gefunden.. Man ich brauch das ^^ --tryteyker 14:11, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Tja, da wird dir nicht viel anderes übrig bleiben, oder?Pandora Diskussion 21:12, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ebay betrügt wir haben die "gewonnene" Ware nie erhalten .... Ich guck nochmal bei Galeria Kaufhof oder so nem Star Wars Geschäft in der Stadt. --tryteyker 10:48, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur vom November 2007 (bestanden) * : Hier sitzt grad ein Freund von mir neben mir, und der findet den Artikel sehr gut. Er hat das Spiel, ich hab es nicht, aber ich verstehe es jetzt und finde, man sollte den Artikel entsprechend auszeichen Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 11:15, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Ich kenne mich mit dem Spiel auch nicht aus, aber der Artikel hat es mir verständlich gemacht. Für mich ist der Artikel lesenswert. Jaina 17:47, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Ich habe das Spiel selbst gespielt, der Artikel beschreibt die Atmosphäre und das Geschehen sehr gut. Nach einigen orthographischen und stilistischen Korrekturen (bereits durchgeführt): Lesenswert. --Geist der stehts verneint 18:15, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) * MfG - Cody 18:22, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) * Ich sag da nichts zu, weil ich das meiste davon geschrieben hab, aber finds toll, dass den jemand vorschlägt... Pandora Diskussion 20:07, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Jo, also hmmm... der ist ok aber diese "Liste" sieht nicht ganz SOOO toll aus... Dark Lord Disku 20:49, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Der Artikel ist gut und zweifellos lesenswert, aber es gibt ein paar Stellen, an denen Sachen ungeklärt bleiben. Dies muss auf jeden Fall nach Beendigung dieser Wahl geändert werden.--das Zamomin 10:46, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) Nach einer Wahl mit sechs Fürstimmen und einer Enthaltung erhält der Artikel hiermit sein Häkchen. Kyle 09:06, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) Kritikpunkte Dieser Artikel ist zweifelsfrei lesenswert (hat die eindeutige Kanidatur ja bewiesen). Allerdings sehe ich in der Seite noch ein paar Kritikpunkte, die behoben werden sollten, damit der Artikel auch bald auf das Exzellent-Niveau ansteigen kann :D . *Die Informationen zu dem alternativen Spielverlauf (in dem man BÖSE wird) sind über den ganzen Artikel zerstreut und man muss sie sich mühsam zusammen suchen. Allerdings ist dies ein Punkt, der zumindestens mich brennend interessiert. Mein Vorschlag ist also: Nehmen wir die Informationen zu dem alternaitven Ende aus dem Punkt "Beziehung zwischen Jaden und Rosh" und "Hinter den Kulissen" heraus und verleiben sie einem neuen Punkt ein, der dann die Überschrift "Alternatives Ende" trägt. *Diese Zwischenfrequenzen sind wichtig um die Story wirklich zu verstehen, aber sie werden in der Handlung glatt übergangen und erst im Artikel "Beziehung zwischen J. und R." erwähnt. Auch hier finde ich, sollten wir diesen Abschnitt kürzen und die Infos in den Punkt der Handlung mit einbauen. *Mir ist dieser Satz nicht ganz verständlich: Stufe 2 - Lehrling -> Mission 1: Auf einen Hilferuf der Minengilde hin, fliegen Kyle und Jaden zu einer Einrichtung auf Nar Kreeta, in der ein ortsansässiger Hutt einige 'Älteste''' gefangen hält, die ihn wegen einem Vertrag aufgesucht haben.'' Ich verstehe nicht, was mit "Älteste" gemeint ist. Es könnten natürlich **a) die Ältesten eines Stammes sein, aber von welchen? Es wird nur ein Hutt genannt, aber es ist ja ein Hutt, nicht ein ganzes Volk... **b) Angehörige einer speziellen Rasse sein. Aber unter "Ältester" oder "Älteste" ist kein Artikel zu finden... So, das wars auch schon. Was meint ihr dazu? Mfg, --das Zamomin 18:48, 12. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich kenne das Spiel zwar nicht, aber deine Kritikpunkt hören sich gut und sinnvoll an. Nach meinem Verständnis würde ich sagen, dass unter „Älteste“ in diesem Kontext einige Dorfälteste, also irgendwelche alteingesessene Bewohner, gemeint sind, die der Hutt als Geiseln festhält. Aber wie gesagt: Ich kenne das Spiel nur vom Hörensagen! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:34, 12. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Das ist mehr oder weniger der Missionstext... Die einzige weitere Info ist, dass die Ältesten Menschen sind, weil man die nachher ja befreit... Zum Rest, mach dich ruhig mal dran... Pandora Diskussion 15:32, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob man sowas einen vernünftig ausdiskutierten Schluss nennen kann, aber offenbar scheinen sich eh nicht allzu viele um diese Seite zu kümmern (trotz der Lesenswert-Kandidatur...). Ich setz das einfach mal auf meine Liste von Aufgabe. Mfg, --das Zamomin 18:26, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Wie du vielleicht gesehen hast, gibt es hier sehr viele Artikel, die alle gepflegt werden wollen...Pandora Diskussion 13:10, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Das weiß ich. Ich meine nur, wenn ein Artikel zur Lesenswert-Nominierung ansteht, dann wird man auf ihn aufmerksam und beobachtet ihn. Es sollten auf jeden Fall mehr Leute diesen Artikel beobachten, als z.B. den über Malla. Aber wie gesagt, ich erledige das gerne, wenn ich mal Zeit habe. Mfg, --das Zamomin 19:30, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) Systemvoraussetzungen Könnte jemand der das Spiel hat die Systemvoraussetzungen drunter setzen? Gehört meiner meinung nach dazu.... Dann habe ich ein frage zum Spielprinzip, weil das meiner Meinung nach nicht rüberkommt: Wie Spielt man das Spiel? Rundenbasiert? Per Klick (Knighs of the old Republic mäßig)? Echtzeit? oder wie? Gruß Epsenight 19:11, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Wie spielt man das Spiel? :Jedi Knight III - Jedi Academy ist ein von LucasArts und Raven Software entwickeltes Ego-Shooter-Computerspiel, das im September 2003 veröffentlicht wurde. :finde ich eine sehr gute Beschreibung... Pandora Diskussion 18:34, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Hm....so wie Dark Projekt in der art? Kanns mir nicht 100%ig vorstellen, aber egal. Epsenight ::Du spielst es wie Dark Forces, Half Life oder Unreal.. ein Ego-Shooter halt, nur eben im Star Wars Universum ^^ Thor 09:50, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ich weiß schon wie ihrs meint^^, aber ein Jedi als Ego-Shooter spielen, lol. Weiß eigentlich jemand, ob ein nachfolger geplant ist? @Pandora: Danke für die Systemvoraussetzungen. Epsenight :Wissen: nein, Glauben: auch nicht... wäre aber nicht schlecht wenn ich Unrecht habe ;) MfG - Cody 10:22, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) Naja, wie ein Ego-Shooter halt, man hat so Waffen, und mit denen kann man so schießen, und dann hat man als Nahkampfwaffe halt noch so ein Lichtschwert, mit dem kann man so schnetzeln... Pandora Diskussion 13:17, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Sorry, aber ich glaube, es wissen hier alle was ein Ego-Shooter ist. Hyperactive Clone 17:23, 8. Apr., 2008 Doppelklingenlichtschwert Ich will ja ungern fragen aber wie macht man das, dass aus dem Doppelklingenlichtschwert nur eine Klinge herauskommt? Habe gerade Burg Bast geschafft und hab mich so gefreut das ich jetzt n Doppeklingenllichtschwert hab nur auf Ord Mantell hilfts mir grad nicht.. Also da brauch ich eine Klinge, 2 sind ungünstig. --tryteyker 13:34, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Du drückst einfach auf die Taste, mit der du sonst den Lichtschwertstil umschaltest. Bei mit Standardeinstellung ist das glaube ich "L". Gruß - Kyle 14:00, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Oder du musst das Mausrad klicken, falls das bei dir geht. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:42, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) Hab ich schon vorher rausgekriegt aber danke.. Toll jetzt häng ich bei der Finalen Mission fest ich bekomm die Tür zum Tal net auf, hab aber alle Feinde besiegt. --tryteyker 12:30, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ob man hier solche Fragen beantworten sollte ist fraglich, aber ich hab dir mal was rausgesucht. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:41, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) hey hilft mir, danke Verwaist30 (bin tryteyker, hab grad keine zeit mich anzumelden) --84.129.206.159 17:20, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) Zwischenteil? Hallo! Weiter oben ("Kritikpunkte") habe ich mich dazu bereit erklärt mal die Zwischensequenzen, die in "Beziehung zwischen Jaden und Rosh" zum besseren Verständnis der Handlung in eben jene einzubauen. Nun habe ich mich nach einigen Monaten auch endlich mal daran gesetzt und stehe schon direkt beim Anfang vor einem Problem: Im Zwischenteil zwischen der ersten und der zweiten Stufe erfährt man, dass Rosh nicht von seiner Mission nach Byss zurückgekehrt ist, er jedoch noch lebt. (Beziehung zwischen Jaden und Rosh, 4. Absatz (Zitat ausgelassen)) Nun habe ich zwei Fragen: *1. Ist mit dem Zwischenteil die Zwischenmission gemeint (weil dann besteht ja auch die Möglichkeit, dass man diese wichtige Information gar nicht erhält, da Zwischenmissionen ja freiwillig sind) oder ist eine kleine Videosequenz gemeint, die vor Anfang des dritten Teils abgespielt wird, egal ob man die Zwischenmission macht oder nicht? *2. Wie erfährt man das? Weil ein Satz wie "Nach der Mission erzählt einem Kyle, dass ..." klingt einfach besser als: "Man erfährt, dass ...". Es wartet auf Antwort, --das Zamomin 10:49, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Mit Zwischenteil hatte ich die Pflichtmissionen gemeint... Zum zwoten Punkt, müsste es mir nochmal ankucken, kann jetzt so nicht sagen, wie man es erfährt... Pandora Diskussion 17:29, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Also, nur damit ich das jetzt richtig verstehe: Die Zwischenmissionen sind Pflichtmissionen und in der ersten Zwischenmission erhält Jaden die Information, dass Rosh noch nicht von seiner Mission zurückgekehrt ist. Richtig? Gruß, --das Zamomin 21:03, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) P.S.: Danke im Voraus, wenn du das wirklich nochmal nachschaust. :::Also man erfährt es ganz sicher, in der Zwischensequenz nach dieser Pflichtmission. Man erfährt es entweder von Luke oder von Kyle, kann mich aber nicht dran erinnern von wem, und um es nochmal durchzuspielen, fehlt mir zZt die Zeit (Mensch klingt das doof...) Pandora Diskussion 17:17, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) Tionne Solusar Kann mir bitte jemand sagen, wo die in dem Spiel vorkommt? ich bin von ihrem artikel hierhin geleitet worden (auch schon vor ein paar monaten). So kam ich dazu, das spiel nochmal zu durchzuspielen, aber ich find sie einfach nicht. Stroiner 21:46, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) Jedi Academy#Stufe_3_-_Jedi_Ritter Mission 3... Pandora Diskussion 22:15, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) IP-Bearbeitung vom 27.3 2008 Es ist wohl klar, dass der Edid so nicht stehen bleiben durfte, aber: Inwieweit ist da etwas wares drann? Entsprechende Kritig steht auch (von gänzlich anderer IP) auf der Wikipedia-Diskusionsseite. Da wären mal informatonen aus erster Hand nötig, inwieweit das funktioniert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:29, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Also ich hab das runter geladen und ausprobiert. Es funktioniert. Es ist zwar nicht alles so drin, wie in den Promo Videos versprochen, aber die Charaktere sind drin, das versprochene Lade/Character-Wechsel System funktioniert (Geschichte von Academy nachspielen) und man kann auch schon einige Szenen aus den Filmen spielen. Dazu gibts noch Karten die man selber mit Feinden bestücken kann. Multiplayer gibt extremst viele Karten und eben die angesprochenen Charaktere. BTW macht extrem viel Spaß, als Droideka Jedis jagen zu gehen... Was mit den Vorwürfen zu Forum down usw ist kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber das Mod an sich funktioniert... Pandora Diskussion 22:49, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Dann ist ja gut, ich wollte nur mal nachfragen, weil ich so etwas eben schon mal gelesen hatte und daher zumindest die Möglichkeit in betracht zog, dass es stimmt. Aber so ist es um so besser. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:54, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) Hm die KotF Mod erwähnt ihr (Ich finde sie Schrott da viel versprochen wird und kaum was vorhanden ist) und die wirklich gute Mod für JA bekommt keinen Link ?? Ich meine die Dark Forces Mod für Jedi Academy http://darkforces.jediknight.net/ Okay , die Mod ist seit ca. 5 Jahren in Arbeit aber auch um Längen besser als KotF (2te Demo mit 3 kompletten Leveln spielbar)Und die Modseite wird regelmäßig aktualisiert. (Vorheriger, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.60.161.242) :Dann könnte man sich auch grad wieder fragen, ob man Mods überhaupt hier rein machen sollte... Pandora Diskussion--Taten 00:30, 17. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ach du meine Güte! Nutzt NICHT KotF! Wenn ihr die Mod bereits geladen habt, nehmt bitte ein gutes Antivirenprogramm, denn diese Mod ist voller Viren und Trojaner. --78.49.47.218 16:50, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Altersfreigabe Bei der Prequeltrilogie hat Little Ani Recht daran getan die Alterfreigabesymbole rauszutun (sah blöd aus und hatte zu viel kleinen, unleserlichen Text), aber hier find ich sieht es eigentlich ganz gut aus. Ich wäre dafür es drinnen zu lassen, das aber dann auch bei allen Videospielen hier in der Jedipedia so zu machen. Mfg, --das Zamomin 21:30, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ego-Shooter JK: Jedi Academy ist kein Ego-shooter, offiziel ist es zwar einer, aber dennoch ist die Bezeichnung fehlerhaft aus meiner sicht. Wer kam auf diese Idee? Schließlich spielt man das Spiel nicht in der ICh-Perspektive sondern in der 3rd-person Ansicht. Ist also logischerweise ein 3rd-person Shooter - wenn überhaupt. Das sollte man vllt mal ändern oder etwa nicht? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.187.96.155 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 26. Dez. 2008, 18:22:38) :Besser so? Pandora Diskussion 18:39, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) windows 7 Fonktioniert das spiel auch mit windows 7 (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.130.100.244 (Diskussion) 03:15, 8. Mär. 2010) :antwortet hier niemand hatt keiner von euch das spiel und einen Windows7 um das zutesten? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von GeneralGrievous (Diskussion | Beiträge) 02:48, 10. Jun. 2010) ::Vielleicht hat es einfach noch nie jemand ausprobiert, das hier ist schliesslich kein erste-Hilfe Forum, sondern ein Wiki. BrawlMaser 07:39, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Ich habe Windows 7 das spiel funktioniert sehr gut aber habe auch einen Empfehlenstwerten Prozessor ( 3.6Ghz) Darth Destructos